The instant invention is directed to a toy which is adapted to rotate a segmented string which can be formed into various convoluted forms.
Various devices, some of which are toys, are adapted to rotate flexible strips or strings to form convoluted figures. Certain numbers of these devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,141,434; 3,107,094; 3,439,446; 3,964,189. None of the cited devices has the capability or the intent to form varying size and configurated convoluted figures as does the toy of the invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention of provide a toy of simple and inexpensive construction.
Another object of the invention is a toy which is capable of forming an indeterminate member of varying shapes and forms of convoluted configurations dependent upon the skill of the user.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a power driven hand held toy.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a toy which finds use with a wide range of ages.